L'Adieu
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Santana écrit une dernière lettre à Quinn.


**On l'aura compris, j'adore me glisser dans la peau de Santana. Un OS qui date déjà de quelques mois que je retrouve.**

* * *

« _Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu es partie, me laissant avec les bouts brisés de mon cœur. Tu en as d'ailleurs gardé une partie. Chaque fois que je pense à toi, à nous, mon cœur saigne. Il pleure. Il crie. Tu me manques tu sais. Et je me hais de ressentir ce sentiment. Je me déteste de voir à quel point tu influes encore sur moi. J'ai mal sans toi. Je t'ai aimée. Oh oui, je t'ai aimée comme une dingue. Je t'ai confié mon cœur comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, je pense que ma vie en dépendait. C'est dur de comprendre ça. Ma vie dépendait de toi. Ma survie. Sans toi je ne pouvais rien faire. Et maintenant, je me relève difficilement. J'ai peur. Je suis encore accro à toi, à ton odeur, à ton amour, notre amour. Je t'imagine et t'espère. Un jour peut-être. Un jour peut-être que tu franchiras à nouveau la porte de ma maison. Un jour peut-être tout recommencera. Un nouveau départ. Un renouveau. Une renaissance pour mon cœur. Une peau neuve. Un esprit calmé. Un cœur qui bat au rythme du tien, au rythme de tes mots doux. Un rêve, voilà ce que c'est. Un putain de rêve. Tu es partie, sans te retourner. Partie sans retour. Je reçois une claque dans la gueule chaque fois que ton visage apparaît quand je ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression que tu es cachée sous mes paupières pour me faire souffrir. C'est une claque qui brise un peu plus mon cœur et torture mon âme. Sans toi c'est dur. Plus de repères. Plus de guide. Plus de protection. Plus de confort. Passion destructrice. Amour dévoué. Fin blessante. Fin dévastatrice. Un monde s'écroule. Je me souviens encore de la première fois que tu m'as parlée. Je me souviens de notre première conversation. Premier regard. Premier message. Premier je t'aime. Premier baiser. Première déclaration. Première fois. Ils bercent mon cœur quand il perd espoir. Lorsque les sentiments sont si forts, comment peuvent-ils meurtrir autant ? Comment peut-on arriver à des extrêmes comme ça sans les voir venir ? Mon cœur t'appelle encore chaque nuit. Dans chacun de mes rêves je ne vois encore que toi. Mes rêves de futur se basent sur toi. Tu es la seule. Toujours. Des jours, des semaines, des mois sans toi. C'est long. Très long. Je revois encore ton regard me dire je t'aime. Tes yeux. Ils me manquent. Cet éclat d'amour qui brillait au fond. Cette intensité. La flamme y dansait tellement gracieusement. Une danse aux gestes parfaits, chaque pas s'enchainant parfaitement. Pourquoi aujourd'hui sont-ils ternes ? Tu as perdu ta lumière. Tu as perdu de ton éclat mais tu restes magnifique. Peut-être un jour… ? Ce qui est douloureux, c'est d'avoir des nouvelles de toi par les autres. Tu sais, ceux qu'on appelle « amis communs ». Les entendre dire à quel point tu es mal me fend le cœur. Comment peux-tu être mal sans moi ? C'est toi qui es partie, pas moi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui jouer ce rôle. Tu dois être heureuse pour nous deux. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être lâche comme ça. Tu ne peux pas me quitter et paraître mal alors que tu nous as brisées. Sans une once de regret. Ton absence pèse sur mon cœur. Mon âme se consume sans toi. Une douce torture me tue à petit feu. En as-tu conscience ? Tu possèdes toujours le pouvoir sur moi et sur mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'être un jeu vidéo dont tu as les manettes. Tu as toujours cet effet sur moi. J'aimerai juste que tu arrêtes de me contrôler. Que tu arrêtes d'être constamment dans ma tête à me rappeler sans cesse nos putains de souvenirs que je veux envoyer valser loin. Tu dois t'en aller, tu me le dois. J'ai l'air pathétique avec mon air malheureux. Le monde me regarde bizarrement. Je passe de l'image de la fille comblée de bonheur à la fille au sommet de la dépression. Sans soleil, la vie paraît triste. Sans toi, la vie est vide, comme moi. Je suis vide de sentiments, vide de saveurs. Alors je vais m'en aller, loin de cette vie, loin de cette ville. Je vais prendre mes affaires et me barrer de ce foutu monde où je n'ai plus ma place. Je laisse cette lettre et mon cœur ici, devant ta porte. Sans issue. Sans retour en arrière. Où que je sois, je continuerai de t'aimer de chaque fibre de mon corps._

_Adieux. Je t'aime._

_S. _»

Santana plia la lettre en trois parties et la glissa sous la porte de l'appartement de Quinn. Les larmes coulaient sur son doux visage. Les yeux gonflés et cernés lançaient des appels au secours au ciel. Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Elle se baissa afin d'attraper son sac et le mit nonchalamment sur son épaule droite. Une respiration et elle était partie. Sans retour possible. Elle franchit les portes de l'immeuble en courant et ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter ou ralentir et percuta une personne. Sans un regard pour celle-ci au sol, elle repartit dans une course effrénée. Dix minutes. Vingt minutes. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle sentit son cœur se briser encore plus à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de l'appartement qui fut son refuge. Désormais, il n'y avait plus rien. Les larmes dévalaient toujours ses joues à la recherche de liberté. Un point de côté avait fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tôt mais elle ne broncha pas, continuant sa course sans relâche. La douleur physique ne l'atteignait plus. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Instant qui lui suffit pour ne pas voir la voiture qui arrivait. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet. Un battement de cil. Un souffle. Puis plus rien.


End file.
